


And the prophecy shall come true!

by pempeeeperem



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Dimentio Wins, Dimentio fuses with Mimi instead of Luigi, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pempeeeperem/pseuds/pempeeeperem
Summary: The prophecy of the Dark Prognosticus has one major flaw but not because of its content, no, it is the translation. It never spoke of the man in green as the host of the Chaos Heart. So, when the final fight breaks out everyone is in for a big surprise.
Relationships: Dimentio/Mimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	And the prophecy shall come true!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PesterJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/gifts).



> For PesterJester, because you gave me this bomb ass idea of the final fight. And doesn't it make a fine ~what if~?

# And the prophecy shall come true!

“Mario, your attacks… they aren’t working!” Tippi cries.

The hero falls to one knee, his heavy breathing accompanied by the gentle dripping of blood from his many wounds.

“Bleh heh heh! I expected more potency from the hero of prophecy!” Count Bleck bellows, “I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!”

He extends his arms in a theatrical manner, the sceptre raised as if it’s shining light will bring forth the destruction alone. And indeed, dark magic appears around it, swirling and pulling the nearby matter into nothingness.

Mario coughs up more red liquid as the door to their battle arena bursts open. The action causes the count to falter in his concentration. He views the unwelcomed guests with disdain.

“Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... _When the four heroes are united…_ It is all as foretold.” he says quietly.

“Mario!” the former Mr. L cries, “Bro, are you okay?”

Mario nods and stands up with the help of his brother. The other heroes swarm him instantly, talking frantically at him, blabbering something about hope and will. To Count Bleck, it was all the same and certainty fills him as he summons the dark magic once more.

“Now, heroes!” Count Bleck exclaims, “Embrace your demise!”

His laugh fills the room as the dark sphere grows and grows.

“BAH!” the king of evil shouts, “I fought guys twice, no thrice, as hard as you!”

“You won’t destroy anything, you awful count!” the princess of good adds.

“Y-yeah! You tell him, princess!” Luigi says from the back.

Count Bleck reaches back to lunge the sphere at them as a bright light emanates from their middle. Vague forms appear in the light. As they sharpen their form, it becomes clear that the heroes have summoned the Pure Hearts... as told in the prophecy. Bleck mutters a swear but it turns in a cry when an intense feeling overcomes him. The power of the hearts rip off the protective sheen that the Chaos Heart provided him with. He huffs in exasperation.

“What… what is happening… my barrier?” he groans.

“Now, my Blumiere.” Tippi says, “The only way to stop this… is to stop you. And that is why we have come.”

He stares at the pixl and a cackle erupts in him.

“Bleh heh heh. So be it!” he shouts, “Let us finish this!”

He raises his stance again, his muscles sore from the impact, and charges at the heroes. The fight goes into the second round. Mario and the others spread out and give it their all to dodge the mad count’s attack. Over time his spells and tricks grow more frantic and he wears down. It is clearly a matter of time before they land the final strike.

Bowser fills the air with fire, Peach controls the higher stages with the help of several pixls and Mario and Luigi strike back with their powerful kicks and punches. One too many and Count Bleck tips over and does not move for a moment before spasming violently. The heroes freeze and watch in shock as the Chaos Heart rejects its dying host and ascends.

“T-the Chaos Heart.” Luigi gasps.

“HA! Got ‘im!” Bowser jubilates.

“E-excellent.” the count groans.

The area next to him bends as his assistant returns.

“Uhm, count..?” she whispers, too scared to touch him, yet too worried to let him go on this path alone.

“N-nastasia?” he breathes, “I told you to leave.”

“Never, count, never.” she whispers and tears run along her cheeks.

He shakes his head and sits up with great struggles.

“Heroes,” he calls out weakly, “you have succeeded. Now, you only need to dispense me and the prophecy will be nullified.”

Upon hearing those words, Nastasia breaks out in silent crying. The heroes exchange uncomfortable glances with each other, they can’t help feeling sorry for the unfortunate fate of their enemies. For a heartbeat, only Nastasia’s quiet sobs are heard. Then, Tippi dares to come closer.

“Oh, Blumiere.” she sighs in heart quenching sorrow, “Why must it end like this?”

“It must, my dear Timpani.” Count Bleck grunts, “It is too late and I have done too much evil. It is the only way. You-”

“Look out!” Nastasia shouts and pushes Count Bleck out of the deadly strike.

The electric sphere crashes into her and Nastasia falls to the ground, limb and not a breath left in her lungs.

“This stupid woman...” a voice mutters.

A voice every one of them knows only too good.

“N-nastasia!” the count splutters and looks up in fury, “Dimentio, show yourself!”

“Ah ha ha ha ha!” the voice echoes through the battle field.

The air above them twists as the magician turns visible.

“Ciao, everyone!” he cheers, “So very nice to meet you all once again.”

“H-how are you alive?” Tippi whispers in terror.

“What have you done, you madman?” the count growls, yet his voice lacks any strength.

“Nothing yet, count.” Dimentio says, “But my moment has now come! Once you die the Chaos Heart will be in my control! But I couldn't beat you on my own. I suppose I owe the _heroes”_ he turns to Mario, “a greeting card to thank you for helping me with my plan.”

“W-what are you saying?” Tippi asks.

“I am saying that this is your end.”

Dimentio smiles and the Chaos Heart flies into his hands. His smile turns into a mad grin and he laughs.

“And now, since _all_ of you are here.” he cackles, “Let us begin!”

“Dimentio… in the end you betray Count Bleck.” the count says sadly.

“ _I_ betray _you_?” Dimentio laughs menacingly, “Au contraire, count, it is you who turned his back on all of us like a child whose toy has lost all interest. I am merely saving the hard work you put us through!”

“Dimentio, you can stop this.” Tippi pledges, “So, use your power and do good for once!”

“Do not worry.” Dimentio chuckles, “With the Chaos Heart under my control no more harm will be done.”

“Oh, I see what you are doing...” Count Bleck mutters grimly.

All eyes turn to him.

“Oh, do you now?” Dimentio replies with a bright smile.

“You went after the man in green… as the prophecy foretold him as the perfect host.”

Mario jumps before his brother instantly, but Dimentio laughs.

“Ah ha ha ha!” the jester barks, “Apparently, you don’t.”

“Stop this obnoxious laugh, you clown!” Princess Peach speaks up.

“Quiet, princess!” he shuts her down, “I’ll get to you in a second.”

Dimentio turns his attention back to Count Bleck.

“No.” he hisses, “You have made a mistake in your translation. The book never spoke of a _man_ in green.”

Bleck’s eyes widen at the statement.

“You don’t mean-”

“Now, ladies and gentlemen,” Dimentio exclaims madly, “Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!

The matter behind Count Bleck and Nastasia warps and bends as another figure teleports into their final battle.

“Hi, everyone!” Mimi waves.

“Mimi...” Bleck murmurs, his voice breaking.

“You survived!” Peach exclaims.

“Yes, I did.” Mimi spits at her, “After you just had to throw yourself after me.”

She huffs sulkily and crosses her arms before her chest.

“I’m a shapeshifter, you know?” she says, “I would have survived that either way.”

The princess gasps in astonishment but is interrupted before she can respond.

“Dimentio...” Bleck grumbles, “You are using Mimi as a host?”

“Using?” Dimentio repeats, “Who says I will be using her?”

He laughs.

“Are you ready, my dear?” he addresses Mimi.

“As ready as can be, Dimmy.” she smiles widely.

With a snap with his finger the heart flies into Mimi’s hand and she presses it into her chest without hesitation. Tippi cries out a warning, Mario charges forward but stops as it becomes instantly clear that it is too late. Mimi grimaces and tilts her head as if she is in pain but then she smiles and opens her ruby-red eyes. She looks at her hands, then down on herself.

“I kept my form.” she says happily, “Awesome.”

“And now” Dimentio levitates next to her, “I will add my own power to this... spicy concoction.”

Mimi extends her hand towards him.

“Someone stop him!” Tippi screams.

Mario, Bowser and Luigi charges forward simultaneously but they aren’t quick enough. Dimentio’s fingertips reach Mimi’s and his very being melts into her, interchanges thoughts, emotions, everything. It doesn’t hurt and it happens fast. It feels like an embrace and Mimi’s familiar warmth welcomes him like a lost part. He senses their minds intermingling, her thoughts pouring through him as his do through her.

“ _Choose our form for us, Dim._ ” she whispers into his thought process.

He answers her with a clear image and hears, no, _feels_ her giggling.

“ _Allow me one minor change, okay?_ ”

Of course he does. Opening their eyes again, Dimentio feels the power of the Chaos Heart flowing through his veins. Tentatively he stretches their fingers and finds that Mimi gives him full authority over their body. He looks down at himself and chuckles inwardly. Yes, they have taken his old appearance but… Mimi decided that they needed a more fashionable outfit. Instead of the jesters gown, he sports a dashing deep purple jerkin with fitting trousers and an elegant black cloak.

Turning his gaze to their remaining enemies, a wicked smile comes to his lips.

“Now!” he says and his voice booms clearly through the void ridden castle, “The Chaos Heart is mine and I will use this to destroy all worlds...and create perfect new ones! Ah ha ha ha! Bow before your new king and queen or die.”

He is met with horrified looks, one less comprehending the situation than the other.

“W-what just h-h-happened?” Luigi whines.

“This is the sickest thing I ever had to witness and I had those two crawling up my ass.” Bowser storms at him, “You die here.”

Dimentio smiles. The king swallows air and spits fire at him. It surrounds Dimentio in an instant, yet, when it dies down he stands as he did before. Unharmed, not even singed, the smile still on his face.

“Ah ha ha ha. I am invincible!” he says gleefully, “And now it is time for the destruction to begin... Let it begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like upside-down turtles!”

He snaps his fingers and multiple spheres appear around him, yet, he pauses and turns his attention back to Count Bleck.

“Count!” he exclaims, “You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you. I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait over in that dimension, Okay? Great.”

He snaps with his other hand and the count and his unfortunate lover are transported where they could wait for him.

“So, now back to you.” Dimentio says and sends the spheres flying.

* * *

“T-timpani...” Count Bleck coughs, “I must apologize. I searched and searched for you but I couldn’t find you…”

“I am here now, Blumiere.” Timpani replies softly, fluttering before, “Nothing can separate us again.”

“I wish you were right, my dear Timpani.” he shakes his head, “But it is too late.”

“It is not!” she whispers, “Do you remember what you promised me? You promised me we would be happy together. Now, we are together.”

“Oh, Timpani, I never wanted this to happen to you.” he sobs, “If I had only known you were still alive.”

“Now you know, Blumiere.”

“But now is too late.”

“No, it is not.”

“How can you say that?”

“Blumiere… my dear Blumiere, do you love me still?”

* * *

Bowser overturns and comes to a stop grunting. Dimentio lets another explosion appear next to him and the oversized turtle is sent flying. The princess charges at him, flying on a pixl, and whatever she had intended is coming to an abrupt stop when Dimentio summons a wall of rubies before her. He chuckles at the comedic sight and hears Mimi guffaw in the back of his head.

He turns around to deal with Luigi who has yet again gotten to his feet as the unique feeling of a teleportation spell fills the atmosphere. Dimentio turns and, to his shock, Tippi and Bleck have founds their way back and brought another plate of Pure Hearts with them.

“Mario!” she cries and rushes to the battered hero.

It must cost his last energy to rise and he falters more than once.

“That’s impossible...” Dimentio mumbles, “You used the Pure Hearts on Bleck already.”

“This is something you will never understand, Dimentio.” Count Bleck says.

“Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls.” Tippi adds, “As long as we feel love, they live on!”

“Oh, how very cheesy.” Dimentio comments.

He shrugs and leisurely approaches Tippi and Mario.

“But if you will die happily now - who am I to refuse you?” he smiles.

“Mario, now!” Tippi shouts and the hero summons the hearts as he did before.

Their bright and intense magic hits him with the force of a tornado. It knocks out his breath and he grabs for his chest in panic. Tilting over, he falls on his knees and struggles to breathe. And as soon as it came the pain vanishes.

“What… what is happening?” he questions.

Mario grunts and sprints at him. Dimentio jumps up, falters in his balance and the hero's punch… does exactly nothing to him. The sheen protects him as before and catapults Mario through the air.

“Mario!” Luigi shouts and runs after him.

“B-but… but how?” Tippi breathes.

“This doesn’t make sense.” Count Bleck says, “It rendered my powers useless!”

Dimentio stares at his hands in shock, then at the unconscious hero he just sent flying without the move of a single finger and a deeply satisfied laughter escapes him.

“Your Pure Hearts are useless against us!” he screams, “Nothing will stop us!”

“But...” Tippi whines, “I don’t understand! The Pure Hearts counter the Chaos Heart! Love counters chaos, that is how the balance is created!”

“Unless...” Count Bleck mutters and a disbelieving look comes to his face.

“Unless, count?” Dimentio chuckles darkly.

“The host accepted the heart but...” he shakes his head in incredulity, “This couldn’t neutralize the Pure Hearts… No, they destroy the chaos...”

“You didn’t notice, did you?” Dimentio hums, “You were too absorbed in wallowing in your own little world of misery, weren’t you? Well, I don’t blame you. Not fully, at least. After all, we didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“Dimentio, you and Mimi..?” Count Bleck gasps incredulously.

“Oh, don’t act so surprised now.” Dimentio chuckles, “Yes, me and Mimi. Almost ever since you recruited us, but again, I understand that you were too busy planning our all demise because of your little broken heart.”

Count Bleck stumbles backward, utterly terrified of the combined powers of the hearts, heartbroken over their betrayal and despairing over the mere thought of losing his beloved Timpani all over again.

“I suppose I owe you a big thank you.” Dimentio continues, “I would have never met Mimi if it wasn’t for you. But… you would have sacrificed us all and that I can’t forgive. Now, wait over there, will you? I’ll be right there.”

He snaps his fingers and Bleck and Tippi are transported once more to Dimension D.

“Now, back to you!” he smiles and turns to the quivering Luigi.

* * *

Dimentio returns to Dimension D where Tippi and Bleck have waited patiently. Bleck looks even more pathetic than he did before, the butterfly hovering protectively before him.

“I have returned as I have promised.” Dimentio smiles, “It is time for you to meet your end. Both of you.”

They don’t respond. They quiver in fright and accept their loss. It makes him smile even wider.

“No last words? Fine by me.”

One hand raised, he summons the dark energy. It comes to him more natural than ever before and its feeling is delightfully light. In the back of his mind, he hears Mimi humming in his thoughts.

“ _Dimmy_ _?_ ” she asks.

“ _Yes, dear?_ ” he answers.

“ _Be merciful_ _on_ _Timpani. She didn’t deserve this._ ”

“ _As you wish… Anything else?_ ”

“ _No, Bleck would have left us to die. He’s a traitor. Do as you see fit._ ”

He hears the malice in her thoughts and her anger raising in him.

“ _Very well, my dearest._ ”

He raises his other hand and snaps Timpani out of existence. One second she is there, in the next a box forms around her and warps her directly into the afterlife. Bleck breaks and the quivering mess before Dimentio is nothing close to being worthy of the Chaos Heart. No, he and Mimi are. They will do what this miserable traitor couldn’t.

* * *

His feet touch the ground, soft grass in a wide field before a sleeping city. It took a night to finish their creation. Mimi didn’t say much to him after the fight with the heroes. He understands. Whatever she did to get the Pure Hearts under control exhausted her greatly. He took it upon himself to guide the void into the destruction of the remaining worlds. And once everything was a blank canvas, he let his imagination run wild. Dead patches exist no more, every society lives in harmony with themselves and with nature, the physics of the worlds have been altered erasing natural catastrophes from existence.

 _“It is finished, dearest.”_ Dimentio says satisfied.

 _“Oh, isn't this world just perfect!”_ Mimi swoons.

“ _It is...”_ he says and hesitates before remembering that there is no need for shyness, _“I could have never done this without you.”_

 _“And I couldn't have done this without you.”_ she replies and warmth blossoms in his chest, _“Now, let us see more of our worlds. I am curious as to what you did about this human city world...”_

_“I think you will love this.”_

He gladly lets her take over and steps into the back her head. Mimi explores every centimetre of the big city with childlike curiosity. It gives him time to see his work through her eyes but she loves it all. The clean air, the welcoming culture and the tasty food. Once her curiosity of this place is satisfied, she chooses the next. They walk through the streets of Gloam Valley and Mimi especially loves what he did here.

" _Dear?”_ he asks.

 _“Yes, love?”_ she responds happily.

_“Do you wish to separate again?"_

_“Hmm.”_ Mimi stays quiet for a moment, _“I can't say I have thought about it. I like it as it is."_

_“Me too.”_

She finds Merlee’s Mansion and takes a closer look. The enslaving electricity plant has been turned into a lovely little bed and breakfast.

 _"...but?”_ she digs deeper.

Dimentio doesn’t answer on that.

 _“Tell me what bothers you, love, and let me change it.”_ she says softly.

 _“It is nothing, my dear._ ” Dimentio says.

She giggles and the bubbling feeling soothes him.

 _"You do know that I see what lies within your heart, right?"_ she says sheepishly.

 _"... I keep forgetting that.”_ he says.

Mimi climbs up the stairs and enters their stay for the rest of day.

 _"So...?"_ she asks.

 _"Fine...”_ Dimentio hesitates and debates how to formulate it, _"I miss feeling you."_

“ _Smooth, love, very smooth._ ” Mimi laughs inwardly and asks Merlee for a room for two.


End file.
